Taken
by ambrosebustnx
Summary: [Previously called Gone] "Jessica, baby. Please" Dean said mockingly begged, "don't do me dirty like this, I need you, baby". Jessica is being chased down by three men who she has no clue as to who they are and what do they want with her.


_**Author's Note's:**_ Hey guys, so it's been a while since I've posted here but I've had some serious writer's block. I'm a bit iffy with this one to be completely honest. I know this chapter is short but my mind ran out of ideas. If you do read then please review and let me know what you think, I would love to know what I can do to make this better. Many thanks & enjoy!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the wrestler's featured in this story. The only character I own is Jessica. This fic will contain sex, violence, sex-trafficking, so if you don't like reading stuff like this then this isn't for you.

* * *

"God damn it" he cursed himself "where the hell could she have gone?" he asked the other two men and they shrugged their shoulders at him. He was getting beyond pissed off at little girls who think they were smart enough to out-smart him.

"Dean, come-on we'll find her, we always do" replied Seth

"I'll be damned if this bitch gets away" Dean snarled

"Come on Dean, lighten up, you know we'll find this bitch, we always do" said Roman

"We're going to have to split up, I'm not letting this one get away" Dean growled "there's something special about this one" and with that they went there separate ways

Hearing them talk about her like that made her skin crawl, she had no idea who these men were so who were they and why were they after her? She knew that they had been coming into her place of work for the past month or so. What did they want from her? Money? because if that was the case they'd be screwed. She quickly snapped out of her thought as she heard footsteps coming towards her and she tried her best to stay quiet. These men were dangerous, god knows what they would do to her if they found her. She didn't see who was coming towards her but she stayed still until they passed her. She let out a huge sigh of relief, she would now have to find herself a new hiding place.

"Thank fuck" she thought to herself, trying to find somewhere else to hide while being as quiet as she could and watching out for the men. Lucky for her it was quiet enough that you could hear a pin drop, that way she could listen out for them coming.

Opening a bin lid, as quiet as she could she quickly got in. She was going to hate herself later for doing this but right now it was her only option. She stayed still waiting for time to pass and for the men to leave and what seemed like hours she thought that they had left and was about to come out but then she heard

"Jessiiiiicca" Dean said in a creepy, sing-a-long kind of voice "Come out, come out, wherever you are"

Dean waited a few seconds to see if he could hear anything but to no avail "JESSICA YOU DUMB BITCH, COME OUT NOW AND WE'LL PLAY NICE" Dean growled loudly, punching the bin beside him. He was growing very impatient. If and when he found her, he was going to make sure she would pay

She jumped a little when he punched the bin that she was hiding in. Hopefully, her movement wouldn't give her way. He was pissed off and now she was even more scared than what she was in the first place.

"Jessica, baby. Please" Dean said mockingly begged, "don't do me dirty like this, I need you, baby". Dean saw the other two walking towards him

"Any luck yet?" he asked and Seth shook his head "How can a slut like her get away from three guys like us?"

"I think it's time to give her up, we'll go find some other bitch to fuck up" Seth said

"Yeah, this bitch is the hide and seek champion" sighed Roman, "we have looked everywhere possible and she's no-where to be found"

"Wait, wait" Dean said butting in "have we actually looked everywhere though? I mean she couldn't have gone far from here, there's only one way in so if she was to have left then we would have somehow seen her if we didn't see her than most definitely Braun would have and he would have informed us and he hasn't so she's somewhere around here alright"

"You've got a point" Roman sighed "I guess we'll have to check everywhere again"

"Right, so we'll split up and we'll search through everything" Dean smirked "let's go, guys, we've got a bitch to catch' he smirked

Jessica sighed, she really wasn't going to be getting out of this mess anytime soon. She was pissed off at herself for somehow getting into this mess. Maybe if she had left through the back door then these guys wouldn't be so hot on her heels. Why had she been so stupid and left through the front door? If she had gone out the back then at least someone would have walked her to her car and she would have been safe. Now she wanted to kick herself. She was too deep in thought that she never heard the bin door open

"Surprise bitch" Dean snarled, making her look up


End file.
